When a calling party makes a long distance telephone call to a called party through a telecommunications network, the calling party is subject to a relatively long holding time while the communications network is completing a connection to the called party. During this holding time, the calling party must not only bide time but also may be subjected to a variety of unpleasant sound effects produced by the telecommunications network in the course of completing the connection to the called party.